


【祁炀】接正文85章（初夜r）

by FXZXYD



Series: AWM [1]
Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 于炀 - Fandom, 代驾, 祁炀 - Fandom, 祁醉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FXZXYD/pseuds/FXZXYD
Summary: 代驾，祁炀第一次。轻微dirty talk，后期回忆向。
Relationships: 祁炀
Series: AWM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	【祁炀】接正文85章（初夜r）

队友们都去嗨了，祁醉和于炀两人在附近的意大利餐厅吃了晚饭。 吃过晚饭后于炀的精神彻底恢复，状态好的能再打个十小局比赛，他真的以为祁醉是为了照顾他才不出去玩的，看看时间提议道，“要不要找他们去?我不困了，真的。”  
祁醉用餐巾按了按嘴角，闻言一笑，“不困了?那挺好......” 于炀道:“那......去吗?你要是累就不去，我陪你。” “不去了。”祁醉起身，“回去吧。”  
两人回了酒店，祁醉拿了新换的房卡，拉着于炀上了酒店的顶层。 推开门的时候，于炀看着满屋子的玫瑰和桌上的蛋糕红酒，突然明白了。 祁醉关上门，“炀神......比赛前，你是不是答应了我什么?关于前三的。”  
酒店里空气都似乎变得燥热起来。  
于炀不自在的咳了下。  
“嗯?”祁醉脱了队服外套丢在一边，把于炀挤在衣柜的夹角，笑道，“不是要耍赖吧?”  
“没。”于炀耳朵通红，干巴巴道，“答应了......给你口，现、现在么?”  
祁醉眼中带笑，轻轻点头。  
于炀深呼吸了下，当即就要半跪下来，祁醉一把把人捞起来了，笑道:“别别......我还是喜欢循序渐进一点。”  
祁醉说着低头，轻轻的亲了亲于炀的嘴唇。  
于炀的嘴唇一直很干燥，但又很柔软，尤其是面对祁醉的时候。  
“吃饱了吗?”祁醉把手放在于炀小腹上，轻轻地按了下，“不太喜欢意餐?”  
于炀脑子已经不清楚了，他感觉祁醉揉了一下他的肚脐，稍稍弓了下身，结巴道:“喜、喜欢......”  
祁醉的手伸进了于炀的队服T恤里，轻轻贴着他的腰，用手摩挲着，好似真的在关心他的口味，“真喜欢?觉得你吃的不多。”  
“喜欢......”于炀突然咬牙，不知在忍耐着什么，好一会儿挣扎着回答，“我什么......都喜欢吃。”  
“什么都喜欢?”祁醉莞尔，修长的手指在于炀的队服下，顺着他的腰，慢慢往上探，在他胸前堪堪停下，“喂你点特殊的......也喜欢吃吗?”  
于炀抬头，看着祁醉眼睛里幽暗的光，联想一下自己要给祁醉做什么，登时知道祁醉说的是什么了。  
特殊的......要给他口......然后吃......  
于炀的脸瞬间涨得通红。 祁醉轻轻捏着于炀的下巴，温柔的亲了他一下，“会喜欢吃吗?”  
于炀难堪得不敢看祁醉，半晌声不可闻道:“喜、喜欢吃......”  
祁醉恶劣到了极点，又道，“那给我做了以后，吞下去以后再跟我说一次喜欢吃?”  
于炀腿都软了，他彻底崩溃，求饶的把头抵在了祁醉胸口，好一会儿点了点头。  
祁醉无奈一笑。  
第一次，他想试试于炀的底线在哪儿，免得让于炀不舒服了，但看这情况......于炀根本就没底线。  
幸好，祁醉有。 “好歹也是世界冠军了，怎么还这么软?嗯?炀神?”  
明明是凶得不行的帝国狼崽，怎么到他面前就一点儿脾气都没有，动不动就脸红。祁醉用拇指抿了一下于炀的嘴唇，低声道，“喜欢也先不让你吃......我舍不得。”  
于炀耳朵红得似要滴血，忍不住偏过头去。神之右手抚过他的腰际，“咔嗒”清脆的一声，解开了腰带，旋即坠在地上。祁醉掀起他的T恤，于炀见状便乖乖叼在嘴里。  
“怎么这么听话。”祁醉失笑，一边摸进去刺激着胸前挺立的小点，“知道待会要做什么吗？”  
“我……我可以给你口。”炀神咬着衣服，含混地说。胸前从未有过的感觉让他不由自主地迎合。被祁醉亲自开过荤的下身已经有了抬头的迹象。  
“还想着给我口？算了，你拿下面，也是一样的。”祁醉轻咬一下微微发干的下唇，拍了拍少年侧臀，“上床。”

于炀羞得根本抬不起头，浑浑噩噩被压倒在柔软的床上，整个身子陷在祁醉阴影里，臀侧还残留着被打后的酥痒。只觉得恍惚间，祁醉及其缓慢扯下他的内裤，胯流氓地顶着自己的性器。当着于炀的面，解开衣扣，露出身材。  
青涩的Youth瞟了一眼对方的家伙，立刻羞得闭上眼睛捂住脸。祁醉笑着扯过他的手摁在自己性器上，“怎么样，还满意吧？”  
“满意……”  
真乖。奖励般地，祁醉把自己的和他的并在一起，引导着于炀缓慢动作。看于炀渐渐放松下来，喘息逐渐染上灼热，沾着润滑剂的手指抵住后穴微微用力，顺利突破了一个指节。  
于炀呼吸微微一滞。第一次扩张肯定不太好受，祁醉便吻住他，含着柔软的唇瓣：“别怕，你上次体检不是还没做完吗？我来检查一下前列腺。”  
于炀闭着眼，眉毛微微蹙起，但依旧尝试着放松身体，任由祁醉的手指侵犯地越来越深。  
祁醉简直爱死了这副模样，又添了了一根手指进去，感受到从未开发地方的紧致和湿热。他并起手指搜寻，尝试着不同角度，没过多久就找到了。  
“这里？”看着于炀颤抖起来，身前完全挺立，祁醉笑着拔出手指：“感谢于队配合。”说着抹了润滑剂在自己性器上，蓄势待发顶住微微开口的后穴。“进去了哦。”  
于炀下意识屏住了呼吸，手指被祁醉轻轻扣住：“睁开眼，看着我。”  
胀痛，但几乎没有撕裂感。于炀咬住下唇，努力按照祁醉说的放松身体。依旧挺立的下身蹭着祁醉下腹，被祁醉腾出手安慰了几下。  
第一下进去的时候祁醉体谅他，没全进。等到在里面关键位置顶几下退出来，水就完全沾湿了交合处，顺着臀缝滴落在床单上。  
“不愧是炀神，这就适应了。”祁醉勾起嘴角，一次比一次进得深。“现在怎么样？还疼吗？”  
“不……不疼……”  
祁醉得寸进尺：“舒服吗？”  
于炀红着脸，还是乖乖说了出来：“舒服。”  
祁醉咬牙：“是谁让你这么舒服？”  
“队长……啊！”  
胸前一点被无情惩罚，酥痒灼烧着情意，逼得他泛起泪光。  
“这种时候还叫队长？你是不是下次想在机位前来一发？”祁醉半威胁半诱哄，“叫老公。”  
“老公……”  
祁醉深吸一口气。在那个时刻，祁醉都要怀疑于炀是不是真的被下药了。  
冰冷甚至带着点戾气的帝国狼犬，没人知道他私下里对着自己，可以有多软、多听话。  
就像现在，叫他干什么他就乖乖照做。纯情而青涩的Youth，根本分不清哪句话是真话，哪句是调情。  
“腿分开一点，乖，手抱紧了。”  
“稍微把腰抬起来一点……对”底下的人乖乖照做，因这个动作被迫贴合的更紧密，深入身体的粗热转动角度顶到了那一点。于炀猝不及防呻吟出声，水光终于漾出泛红的眼角，流至一半被滚烫的舌尖温柔攫取。  
看着youth情动难忍，被自己干到呜咽出声，祁醉下身越来越硬，引起紧咬着的软肉一阵无规律的收缩。祁醉又是一阵舒爽。保持着深度和频率，忍不住开始逗人。  
“你说，我是更喜欢电子竞技……还是更喜欢你？”  
于炀根本没法回答，额前细碎的金发被汗打湿，眼里水濛濛的。好半天才找到自己的声音：“喜欢……啊……喜欢电竞……”  
祁醉眸色骤然转深，本来一直舍不得太用力，此时近乎恶狠狠地顶进去，故意擦过最敏感的一点，激得刚破身的人浑身打颤：“再说一遍，最后一次机会。”  
“啊！……喜欢……喜欢我……”  
说完这句，于炀羞得死命把头往枕头里藏。祁醉摁着他的腰，越来越恶劣：“说，我喜欢什么样的你？”  
“你、你喜欢……你喜欢”于炀艰难地回想，突然顿住了，声音细如蚊呐“浪的……”  
“大点声，没听清。”祁醉说着，手故意在两人交合处摸了一把。那里早已水淋淋，湿漉漉。他就着蹭到了于炀小腹上，好似要让他看看自己到底浪不浪。“我们下次对着镜子做怎么样？看看你还需不需要rush。我会干得你彻底发浪，光凭小穴就可以射出来，射到镜子上。”他靠近于炀的耳尖，“干”字咬得极重，还示范性地把性器往更深处顶了顶。  
于炀根本无法想象场景，光是现在就已经觉得要爆炸了：“别………”  
“或者，”祁醉勾唇，跟他讨价还价，“你不是要盯着青训生吗？下次我把你摁在玻璃前，你看着他们，我操你。”一边加大了力度，交合的水声越来越密集，“于队，选一种吧。”  
于炀说不出话，几乎求饶地抬起头看他。祁醉闷闷笑出声，“出尔反尔？  
Youth被惹得无处可逃，索性把头自暴自弃埋在祁醉胸前，几乎把整个身体送了出去。又被毫不客气地侵犯到极深。  
“你说好了……不欺负我。”于炀嗓子哑了，鼻息混着情动：“不过……你想怎么样对我……都行……”  
祁醉却实实在在地觉得自己要疯了。

毕竟在他身下毫无保留地展开身子的，任他挑逗的，予取予求的，是Youth。下一任神之右手，种子，冠军，他的性格坚韧的爱人。  
只要给他一线生机，就会不顾一切地往上走。只要还有队徽和国旗，就可以继续打下去。只要还在赛场，就可以打到最后一个人、最后一秒。  
这样一个人，就在他身下。兜兜转转，是他的，终究还是回来了。  
祁醉在一记深撞之后退出来，于炀朦朦胧胧，不明所以地仰起头。祁醉看着他那个样子，低骂了一句脏话，抓着脚腕将人翻过去踉跄跪趴在床上，骤然顶到最深。  
这个角度、这个力道于炀根本承受不住，抽泣着把脸侧埋在枕头里，断断续续求身后不断进出的人轻一点。祁醉倾身握住骨节分明的手与他十指相扣，左手则轻轻摩挲着Youth肩膀上的纹身。  
刚满十九岁的少年在昏黄的走廊里，依稀听到了天崩地裂的消息。  
大赛在即，扛起整个HOG的希望，把责任和牵恋硬生生烙印到自己身上。  
祁醉想起那段时间，心头酸涩混合着甜意，低头吻着那几个字。先是HOG，他一边放缓动作，感受到身下人混合着鼻息的颤抖；转到DRUNK，舌尖仔细地勾勒着那几个字母。  
“痒……”于炀混在哭腔里细细的声音，但依旧没躲开祁醉。  
“我刚才在你背后写了什么？”祁醉含笑在于炀耳边问。  
“是……DRUNK。”  
DRUNK.  
谢辰说，Youth有两个执念。一是幼时经历，一是DRUNK。  
祁醉想起，那张报名表最后一页，五个字母是那么的惊心又坚定。  
想起自己回来之后的那场直播，众目睽睽之下，“你喜欢祁醉吗？”  
被抛弃的，自卑的，害羞的，坚定的。  
“喜欢。”  
想起那个坐在警局的早晨，他隔着玻璃，自虐一般仔仔细细地听于炀一字一句复述小时候受虐待的经历。  
血淋淋的伤口被迫揭开，瑟缩着暴露在空气中。脸色苍白的少年颤抖着哽咽。瘦削的身影，当年还承受了自己无情的嘲弄。  
最后的冲刺，于炀颤抖着泄了身，后穴无意识紧紧扼住巨物，腰身完全软下去，被祁醉拉回来扣紧。  
祁醉俯下身，将性器深深埋入爱人体内，在始终紧扣着自己的手指尖极尽温柔地落下一吻。  
从此以后，我的光将漫入你那漆黑的长夜。  
那些来不及舔舐的伤口，也将以吻痊愈。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还是花了一些时间磨的，上车的姐妹去lof补个票吧！爱你们~


End file.
